The Puppy And The Insomniac
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Puppyshipping Collection. OneShots and Drabbles of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. Shōnen-ai.  Each chapter stands on it's own unless it contains a roman numeral.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm feeling the puppyshipping vibes... Are you?**

******Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

.

Hating You

"Fuck you." Tan fists clenched tight in seething anger.

"Back atcha." A calm, collected brunet walking passed the beyond-pissed blond.

It was the natural order of things. Kaiba waved him off and started down the sidewalk. His walk was that of an elite; long, important strides and carefully placed footsteps. Joey Wheeler would have none of it. He ran at the boy in the long white coat, fully intending to knock him to the ground. If only to make him scrape his _"oh-so-perfect"_ skin.

Seto Kaiba turned at the quick patter on the concrete. He leaned into the charging body at the last moment and grabbed the blond, turning him around in his grasp and nearly knocking him off his feet. Earning a surprised gasp and an instant attempt to wriggle out of his hold, Kaiba held Joey close, crossing the boy's arms over his chest so he couldn't flail. Joey twisted violently. "Let me fucking go!" With a swing of his leg, he attempted to kick the taller boy, but failed as the CEO shifted his own leg, pinning Joey's behind it.

In an even further immobile position, Joey growled. "Fuck you!"

Kaiba chuckled quietly. "You already said that."

"Seriously! Fuck. _You_."

"You really ought to come up with better insults, Mutt."

The blond in question was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring.

"You'll pass out if you keep doing that," offered Kaiba, tightening his grip and causing the blond to whimper in pain as his knee turned a bit too far in the wrong direction. The CEO placed his chin on Joey's shoulder and turned his lips to the blond's ear. "I hate you," he whispered coldly with a smirk, lips brushing the tan skin.

Joey stiffened. "Gotta funny way'a showin' it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and lowered his hands to the blond's waist, throwing him foward. The leg that trapped Joey's forced him to trip and tumble to the ground.

"I don't need this. Just... go away, Wheeler."

Joey huffed, then scrambled to his knees and lunged at Kaiba as he turned to leave, pulling him to the ground as well.

The brunet hit the cold grey cement, his head colliding brutally and he winced, then grabbed at the place the impact caused the most pain to. Joey didn't let up, crawling over the CEO and straddling him, about to punch the boy's pretty face in.

Kaiba groaned. "That... _really_ fucking hurt..."

Joey blinked and looked down at him with an incredulous expression. He lowered his raised fist and frowned. "You okay?" he asked, unsure what came over him in order to ask such a ridiculous question. The blond unmounted Kaiba, but the brunet gracefully shifted forward, squatted and stood.

"Now I am. Just needed you _off_ of me."

Snarling, Joey stood as well and with speed even _he_ didn't know he possessed, grabbed Kaiba's wrists and brought him forward.

The boy in the white coat made a _tsk_ing noise, but did not move, intrigued by what the blond planned to do.

To his chagrin, Joey flicked his tongue over the brunet's earlobe and whispered softly, "I hate you, too."

It took the CEO a few moments before he realised he'd been released, but by then the blond was already walking away, satisfied enough by Seto Kaiba's blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, gosh! Randomicity. It's lovely to hear from you. I need you on Facebook or something. Send me an e-mail or message. I miss you. Yes, a lot of things have altered what I write about. Life has. But, oh well. I'm working on my own original stories, as well. Perhaps you can read them sometime and give me your two cents.**

**For my regular readers, or anyone stumbling upon this; I have an idea for a chapter story for this ship. I'm notorious for being a slow updater and also for giving up on stories half-way through. Still want me to attempt it?**

**The one-shot below is a completely random and senseless drabble I wrote in the wee hours of the night. Sweet.**

******Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

.

Seto could picture it every time. Disgusting. And then that noise equivalent to the crunching of leaves beneath one's boot with that small exhalation of air, similar to a weak bike pump...

The CEO learned to turn his head away from the table sitting his arch-enemy and friends as he passed by. He always wanted to catch a brief glimpse of conversation, in hopes of learning something that could benefit him, but there was always that _damn_ noise. He knew the source of it well, though never made a move to cease it until today. Today he made an oath to himself. If he heard it, he'd act accordingly.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he slowly made his way over by the lunch table. He watched as Tristan glanced up at him, a smug look on his face due to the situation in English. It was merely a slip of the ways of the norm, though Seto knew it'd haunt him in his mind. Failing to be the best was not something he'd accept as fact. No matter if Taylor acquired a higher score than him on the midterm or not. It was only by two points and Seto wasn't expecting the timed essay to be included in the test. He didn't get any sleep the night before. None at all. It wasn't like he couldn't bribe the teacher to allow him to retake—

Dammit.

Flinching slightly at the familiar noise, his eyes narrowed darkly and his nostrils flared unintentionally. It was never acceptable to break Seto Kaiba's train of thought.

Deep blue eyes focused strictly on straw blond hair.

"Wheeler," he drawled, standing only a few feet behind said boy's chair.

Smacking his lips, then swallowing, he didn't care to turn around. "Whatcha want, Kaib'?"

All eyes were on him and paranoia kicked in. Something about today was completely off. He was exhausted and angry and stressed.

Moreso than usual.

Taking an uneasy step forward, he brought his arm around the blond's front and pressed his hand forcefully towards Joey's jaw, causing his lips to seal and his teeth to clash.

"Chew with your mouth closed."

Joey snorted at that, gripping Kaiba's wrist somewhat loosely and yanking it a bit forward in an attempt to make the CEO pick up one of the potato chips. The object which produced such a disgraceful noise each and every school day around noon.

Seto felt himself being dragged and retracted his arm, which was allowed by the oddly passive blond. Feeling the need to harrumph, almost in delayed protest, Seto wiped the back of his wrist on his pant leg, sneering in annoyance at Joey as he turned in his seat. "So," Wheeler drawled with a small smile, "How's Mista High-'N'-Mighty doin', today?" Was the blond _high_? What the hell was he droning on about? Seto just stared at him, unamused and with crossed arms. "Ya know. _You_." That didn't need to be explained, moron.

The group was still looking to him expectantly, except for the White-haired exchange student who was digging through his backpack.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this," he muttered, aggravated and turned slightly to move on.

"You got cold hands, Kaiba," said the mutt, voice calm and thoughtful.

Glancing his way, Seto's mouth twitched at the comment. "Do you mean 'cold feet,' perhaps, Wheeler?"

A shake of shaggy hair was the response followed by, "Nah. Hands." He glanced down slightly, then ran the side of his finger over his chin, ghosting the feeling of the brunet's flesh on his own. "Maybe ya jus' need someone ta warm 'em up." Bringing his hands to his lips in a cup-like form, the blond breathed out to exhibit what he was implying.

Téa giggled quietly, earning a death glare from Seto, himself. She promptly placed her hand over her mouth, but Joey broke out again in a cheesy grin. The filthy pest was enjoying this!

"Hmph," the CEO pressed, turning to leave, again. That was the last time he touched the mutt in a way that was anything less than painful.


End file.
